dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SS3Tre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spaceship Training Room page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 00:28, October 4, 2011 HiSays Reizou 16:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) you just find one with a open training and put your name in it as long as its not in other world you get one XP per minute Says Reizou 18:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) yup, that was my favorite training ground when i was alive!Says Reizou 19:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) you wait till your done training and then you calculate how many minutes you where training and that is your XP amount Says Reizou 19:20, October 8, 2011 http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Role_PlayTC[[User:Flamedude22|Says Reizou]] 19:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) you add 60 xp to your xp Says Reizou 20:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It gets bigger when you level up and it is basicly the amout of ki you have Says Reizou 20:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) im guessing you were the one to ask on blalafoon's talk page for there to be more weighted clothing in stock but i must inform you that the stock on every item does not replenish until the 14th of every month as said on the shop page. 10:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) sure menGoku259 03:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC)goku259 how old are youGoku259 03:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Can you help me make my character page Little evan player 07:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I character i can do the rest ok Little evan player 07:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I dont live there... 16:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to edit a player card correctly? 14:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You havn't won any battles. Therefore you have no stars and no customization. 23:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You have to train for 20 more hours to learn it. 00:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, in a row too. 00:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) By the 20 hours i meant in training, but if you want to battle, then lets fight.......tomarrow. And about the attacks, no, you earn the attacks, you only get the 500XP for buying things. Including the customization capsules. 00:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) tre come to chatGoku259 02:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Hiki is just made up, he has no page. 16:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) If you want to work you must work in the next slot starting at the top. 01:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You dont, depending on witch slots are taken, you take the one that is nearest the top. 01:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) umm So it says your a super saiyan on your page but your power level is not near what it should be to be super saiyan. Can you explain? 19:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) He is...... in my room.. He has 1 sinece test and a lesson, then he refilln the stocks. 19:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and you can not turn Super Saiyan, you do not have enough speed. 21:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) no, you earn the amount of power per XP point you make. Now with training clothes, you would gain 2,880 XP and power level. 00:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 01:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) no, for weighted clothing, you have a 50/50 chance of taking 50 damage every hour. 03:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can train for however long you want, for a month even. But when you are training, your character can not be role-playing. And I don't know what you mean about my sig. 17:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok i know you asked Blala but i check his talk page everyonce in a while since people dont ask me questions even though im a admin and you asked why cant you traain and RP at the same time as you are training well you cant because its physically impossible to do so. Also it's to keep peoples Levels regulated. finaly if you want me to make you a sig i would happily just tell me the colour of font and background you want and what you want it to say. 19:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) done now i couldnt exactly do a dark red since it doesnt allow it and the closest i could get as maroon so i used a slightly lighter red so that you sig did not look like mine. also to put a sig on someones talk page you simply put 4 of theese "~" squiggly lines or click where it say signature when your leaving the message 20:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) On the top right hand corner of your page it should have your user name where you can click on it and go to your user page well hover you ouse over that and it should say my talk then my prefrences click on the my prefrences then scroll down and you should come across abit where it say signature make sure you have ticked the custom sig box and that in the typing space you have but with you user name and without spaces if not add it in and you should be done 20:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Truth has become Ultimate Trevauntee 21:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Template:SUBST :Us er:SS3Tre/sig 00:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure but... Not until I at least reach level 5. But once I reach level 5 I'm going to go train in the WMAT. Then when I'm done we can fight. EntertainmentFan14 00:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You should ask an administrator first, or make the page, and add the category, "Needs to be verified". 03:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It depends on my mood, but if I had to say right now....... Yes, I would. But that dosn't mean I would win, you could still win. And about instant transmission, no. Only 2 characte used it being Goku, the other being Supreme Kai. Plus that wold have no mean for the spaceship anymore. 15:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) can you fix up my player card. the image i have on the screen can you put that has my players image. SuperSaiyanSSj i was in the hyperbolic time chamber for a hour and trained alot. can you update my stats? i was in the hyperbolic time chamber for hour. can u update my stats. SuperSaiyanSSj Sure, if you die! lol Im dead. ~Flamedude22 I didn't do that. 20:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I did, but i didn't edit the picture. It was porbably goku259. 20:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It was you, you changed the picture, I saw it in your user page's history. 20:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) guess wat happend while i was training at korins tower i went super saiyan. i even passed all the transformation gueidlines even tho now i have zero speed. Could you please stop adding that picture, the room is the training room, not the ship. 23:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) i kno that. it isnt like im gone walk around with my hair blonde. SuperSaiyanSSj I don't know where Collie is, maybe she is training Collgeta, I don't know. 01:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But where? 01:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats a training ground! 01:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You can make new pages under the need to be verified category and if somene mentiones a good idea in chat or something then you may add it but for now everything you add must be in the need to be verified category. so no you can not be in charge of making new pages but yu can still make them but its worth waiting for Blala to give you an answer 21:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) being in charge of it would mean putting you in a seat of power so in essence no you cant be "in charge" but ince your the only non admin adding pages you can think of yourself as in charge. 22:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well capsule corp is a buisness, plus the have higher pays so I put a restriction. And it will re-open at 6:00 AM CST. 22:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Why? Nobody is as near as close to 50. 22:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) yep i kno that. ur sayin i didnt train??? SuperSaiyanSSj I told you to stop adding that picture to the spaceship training room, it is the training room, NOT the outside of the ship. And you battle is set up. 03:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Where you guys both signed, the Spaceship Training Room. 03:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) You can not train and fight at the same, because it is a physical impossibilite 20:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No you can't also if your training you can't work, and if your battling you can't work. If your character is doing something, it can't do another. 21:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Some new template for administrators. AND I WON THE MATCH IN THE TOURNAMENT! 21:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) They randomly appear, it all happens by what you say while role-playing. 23:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I did my calculations correctly, thats how much damage happened. 01:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm, you put way too much damage on yourself for those ki blasts. I fixed it now. About Kid Gogeta and flame, if you want to fight Kid Gogeta, you have to fight spike and then you can go into other world for 1 day. And as for flame, you both have to be in a battle slot. 22:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That place is being cleaned up from the last battle. 22:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) im 10 tre that way your the big brotherGoku259 SS3Tre You Are A Jackasses If you say so.Total carnage 03:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?Total carnage 03:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) How do i do that? I have to go. I'll get back to you when i can.Total carnage 03:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) So do I! 21:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes it dose, its geting annoying. 21:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) can i go super saiyan yet because im sure ive got there.Gohan Jr. how is my guy messed up? Gohan Jr. Sure, but that would have to be a signature skill, since others would want that transformation too. 15:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Probobly very strong, I would say about Level 60 or something around there. 17:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) She would have to agree. 18:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the more people that help, the greater chances you have of winning. 18:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, lexon is in other world, so he can't. But I say that would whoop him. 19:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Why, he's just angry collie broke into his locker, plus neither me or Becocco can. We are fighting in the tournament. 21:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) well Flamedude is dead and in other world so no and there is no such thing as a training battle but you can fight him when he is alive or you are dead but you can agree on a certain amount of health and when below that health the person forfeits. 14:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) After this one, in 1 month, registry will be open again. 16:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) come to the chatGoku259 21:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC)goku259 I guess I kinda forgot. That only reason I need the money is to buy the speed potion, Then I might turn SS3! 21:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai Tre, It says I'm on chat, but I'm not. Trust me, thats not me. It says that ive connected from a different browser and that the one I'm on it will close, I had been tring to go on chat for a hole day. I keep reloading the page and it says I'm on chat, the only explation for this is that someone knows my password. 23:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Your got it too? This is the 14th time this has happened today! I'm geting sick of it! 01:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) 03:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I will. I am going to get 100,000 or 50,000 from the tournament anyway. 16:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) And just another thing, like I said before, the Ultimate Super Saiyan transformations have to be a signature skill. 16:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you get 1,000 zeni for being a helper, which means you only need to borrow 250, so go ahead. 22:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Its doing the connection thing again!! 01:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. 21:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, you 3 could become strong enough to conquer me someday. I might let you all die........ 00:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ............... 00:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, Gianor has almost no respect for her, so no. All of you will perish whether I fight him or not. 00:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's who Gianor is, he dosn't care if you perish or not. The only thing he cares about it Becocco. 00:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He is the only other part Ice-jin on the site. 01:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) maybe......... 02:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey my chat is messing up ok i will try later ok 03:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ive been training for 1 week and 5 days shouldnt i be like at level 16 by now because i really need to get sronger yes with training clothes yeah it annyoing go to avas wiki chat but still stay this wikichat so if anyone come you can tell them to go to avas wiki ok im alreday there Goku259 15:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC)goku259 You can not absorb energy from the universe unless you know the Spirit Bomb or your signature attack requires it. And you recieve the special traning from another user. 18:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey how are you you want to fightMsvidel 19:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things y was flame blocked and sure i will You, Flame, Breezy, and Collie should be able to manage just fine. 20:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I said, Gianor dosn't care. 23:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Realcharactersdafist is zen, he is any real character, or boss. Don't be fooled, all admins know the password for it so no impersonators. Leave a message there if you have a concern with the real characters. 23:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You do know the Diamond Studded Ring is just for the characters, I heard that there is Wiki Maraiges happening on UDBW, and I don't want that here, just making that clear, the Diamond Studded Ring is ONLY for your characters. So change the message on SSS's talk page to better make it clear. 02:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) He is in other world, you are not, you can't train with Lexon right now. 23:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and something I've noticing you've been doing, you have been training, and battling/working/role-playing at the same time. That is not physically possible, even for Goku, your character can only be at 1 place at a time. 15:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should have payed attention to when Lexon was fighting him. 23:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) how do you put a pic inside a player card? how do you do your player card like that, you can edit it from the visual side. plz answer these questions but DONT do it for me. Gohan to the rescue!!! Yeah, I doubt that she would win agent anyone. So go ahead. 15:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I fixed them and added 5 more. 14:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) basically, you add half your power. 18:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I am leaving good bye. Wallaceheros Hey Tre I am going to the Planet Namek to train tell the guys I said hi especially Eva. Wallaceheros so let me get this straight you can change your signature attack??? Gohan Jr. to the rescue!!! No, not right now atleast, he has to stay in training for 240 hours (10 days) so he can learn the Death Ball tecnique. Oh, and about the next stages of the universal Kamehameha, the power you says it has, will have to be the amount of power people give to you. 19:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The chat is not workign go to chatango Msvidel 20:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about it. It isn't for another 6 days. 21:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Still a little bit. 23:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Long time no see SS3tre. How's it been?Total carnage 02:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing, ok. So sense i haven't been here in a while can you explain to me again about our characters and with the fighting system?Total carnage 02:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You did a good job setting up that last one, but being able to set up fights means you must know how to run one, and since you put way to much damage for your fight with Endo, not now. But if you want to know, let me know. 15:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) hey you used a soul eater as your final sword pic.if you want any more swords pic im your guy take this one as a gift.Goku259 16:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC)goku259 My character Shadow is a sonic character is that okay? I told you I am still peicing him together, I am still in the phase of putting his character together. 01:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, right now they are the Universal Dragon Kamehameha (like the one goku used on omega), and the Ultimate Unmastered Super Saiyan state. However he can only go to the 1st one because he does not have a high enough PL to go any further. And I was able to peice together the character along with his name, ow I need his attitude, a goal or reason to do something, any relations and/or enemies and allies. 01:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) About the getting married to your older sister, no, I never wanted Zen to be your brother, I just went with it, it will not happen again. 02:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I get on sometimes. But I haven't had as much time to get on the computer lately and I'm dead, so I can't fight, all I can do is train. November 14 You can not regain health once fused, FUSING IS ONLY FOR FIGHTING. 18:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Could I please borrow 2,000 Z?Says Reizou 21:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 04:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I think True SS4 is cheating already, so no. I will let you keep TSS4, but not True form. 03:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is, you may now have an ultimate. 04:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) That is on 23rd - 25th. 04:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Today was a rush day. Woke up at 10:00 ate breakfast, do all my school. It is 1:00, I have to help bake cookies, 30 minutes later, I go to the store for our churche's annual Thanksgiving meals (we buy a bunch of Thanksgiving meals, and give them to those who can't afford them). Then to the church and spend 1 hour setting it all up, and for 3 hours, waiting for them to come and pick up their meals. I was at the snack bar! Delevering the cookies, and water, and apple cider, and coffee. So it has been a busy day for me today. 04:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) My Cast King-Flamedude22 Princess-Ava558 Prince-Goku259 Servant-SuperSaiyanSSj2 Black Knight-SS3Tre What I ecspect is a friendly rivalry from are characters... not murdering each other.. ;P ~Flamedude22 tre im on chat You can ask if you want, and no, there is no evil Trevauntee. 20:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) im on chat Goku259 03:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Alright, your making no sense. In your back history, your mom is evil, and now she is good? No, she is evil and you announced NO change. But I will allow the second sister and the Grandfather. 19:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) When I said special Customization slot, I meant the green one's. 16:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Like What? 00:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You mean adding pictures? No, that only count for training on a training slot. 01:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry SS3Tre, but in the Transformation Guidelines, it says that they must have a tail to transform into the state, and your pic dosn't hve a tail. And the 1st transformation rappens in RP. 03:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but it needs to be showing, and could you change the picture, it disturbs me....... 04:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) go to chatMasterman64 05:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC)masterman64 The woman........... 23:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The majin hagnin onto him all sexy like.......And could you please name your child SOMETHING other than UTJ? 23:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Please, something that is NOT in your characters name. 00:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't time it. 21:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ultimate i think you will find i have been training extremely hard to achieve a very great power i also have many new techniques 15:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was I edited that page, but I was logged out. 17:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you PLEASE name your child something other than your family members!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The time for them to fight, I laugh. But if you want Trevauntee to die I guess so. But, he's going on a killing spree. Your gonna have to find him, because he's on his way! 18:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) He does.....IF HE WANTS TO DIE!! There is no way you can beat him, plus you have to find him. And he is going on a killing spree to kill monkeys, so you better find him. 18:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN Bro, you became admin! Awesome job! How is it being admin? 00:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the Static Buster is yours now, you must keep it until Gogeta22 comes back. 01:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I would never, just because I block you dosn't mean anything from keeping you away. 18:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You can not make an RP wiki about one that has been already created, yours has Dragon Ball, Bleach, and Sonic, which is already created. 18:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) HEY! You can't RP or fight with yourself! Assign either me, or UG13 to do it. I just made you administrator so you can rollback the new users content if applicable, nothing else. All I have you for is Player Card editor, I did not give you the test for the status of All-round helper. 16:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i had an idea for this huge group of bosses where we would have to team up and defeat them together, and that might bring them back. But i was saving that for a few months, what do you think? 22:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You can undo it. Go to his user page, click on contributions, and on that page, there should be a link that says "User Rights Management", click that, and un-check the box that says "Chat mod". if you can't see it, I will do it. 20:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he left me a message saying he trained for 112 days. I am going to check it out. 20:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No, you can not have more than 1 main character on this wiki. 20:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: The reason my level's so high is because I'm fused. shadic 04:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you fix my sig where when i push the signature button it will show? When I put my sig on right now it will be becuz i addded it as an template. Can I role play while fused? Y'know just randomly show up at the hell page? shadic 06:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. okay and 2. sure get on chat 00:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) get on chat please 13:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I got a Wii for Christmas :) That should answer it right there. 00:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool, but DBGT is going to air on Nicktoons January 17th anyway. 03:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm a new user. I'm creating a character, called Retasu, and I was wondering if you could check over his player card, see if anything needs correction, but most of all, is there a way to put a picture on it? I could really use one, I created a picture for him. MrFluffman 19:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Pretty neat idea, but in the future, after we kill Cradle, the bosses will come back with something worse in store. But I will consider it. 16:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool idea I'd be alive! I think I just figured out that... Cradle's alive.... Oh and would you you mind if I make a new version of you Noob Pages blog? Flamedude22 Join Chat! i'm in chat tre Power level Thank you for fixing my power level. But quite honestly, you wouldn't have to wait until people make a mistake if you guys would just include this information on a page. Ultrabilly95 20:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC)